At the End of a Long Night
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Ziggy and Flynn prepare a way for the boys to relax after a long, stressfull day and things end up heated between Dillon and Ziggy. Diggy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

At the End of a Long Day

It had been a long day. A _very_ longday. Venjix had pushed them all to their limits and when they were able to finally return to the Garage they were aching and irritable. They all wanted to just collapse in bed but most of them realized that with the adrenaline still pumping through their bodies sleep would be impossible. Ziggy sighed as he walked out of Doctor K's lab after the debriefing, rolling his shoulders to work out the soreness. He could already tell he wasn't going to go to bed tonight.

As they moved towards the stairs with orders to rest Ziggy felt an arm get slung across his shoulders. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Flynn smirking at the rest of the Rangers. Flynn glanced at him briefly. "I think this calls for a late night male bonding session over something we're really not supposed to have." he told him.

Ziggy bit back a laugh at the suggestion, immediately knowing what he was talking about. One day, quite a while ago, Flynn had caught him flipping bottles around as he cleaned the kitchen and wondered out loud where he had learned to do it. Ziggy hadn't thought when he'd replied that he'd once worked as a bartender. After that Flynn had developed a plan for when things got to stressful. Until now they'd never had to use it.

---

Dillon groaned, rolling his head to relieve the tension in his neck and walking slowly down the stairs to the bottom level. He couldn't sleep and his sharp hearing had picked up Ziggy leaving his room a minute ago. He was hoping that he could catch the younger man wandering around the downstairs and just talk to him. Talking to Ziggy normally calmed him down, mostly because the boy never seemed to change.

He was faintly surprised to see Scott tumbling towards the kitchen, which was lit up, bright and alive. "Scott." he called, watching as his leader turned to look at him dazedly.

"Wha? Dillon?" Scott asked, squinting at him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

At Dillon's nod, he smiled slightly. "I heard Flynn and Ziggy moving around so I thought I'd come join the party." He said.

Dillon nodded again in acknowledgement, walking past him towards the kitchen. When he got there, he felt his jaw drop slightly. Lined up along the sides of the island counter were several tall bottles with names and titles written across them he didn't recognize. A bucket of ice was sitting next to them along with several silver shakers. Flynn was moving around, pulling out all the glasses in the cabinets.

And standing next to all those bottles, spinning a few around in his hands, was Ziggy. Dillon felt his mouth go suddenly dry as he stared at him. Ziggy had brushed his hair into an organized mess that spun around his face in small, dark curls and highlighted his pale, flawless skin. He was wearing a bright emerald shirt with a wide collar that revealed the long arch of his neck and draping sleeves that framed his long, delicate fingers. On top of the shirt was a thin black leather vest that clung to his form where it was zipped half way. He was also wearing a pair of low riding black jeans that hugged his hips; when Ziggy moved a certain way his shirt came up and the low cut of his pants revealed the smooth skin of his hip bones. The jeans were tucked into a pair of black army boots.

He looked absolutely beautiful.

He took a deep breath, trying to push down the wave of desire that suddenly rushed through him at the sight of his friend. He had known he was attracted to Ziggy from day one but never had the need to touch him been so hard to fight. He was half-tempted to walk right out of there before he did something that he probably...would not regret. But before he could Ziggy looked up at him, his eyes wide and bright. "Dillon! Scott! Welcome to the party." Ziggy greeted with a smile.

Dillon returned the greeting, hearing Scott echo it behind him and moved to sit at the counter opposite Ziggy. "What are you two doing?" he asked, watching curiously as Flynn placed the last of the glasses on the table.

"We've been planning this for months." Flynn said. "Thought we could finally use it to get rid of all the stress."

Ziggy nodded at his statement, unscrewing the top of one of the silver shakers and pouring some of the liquid from various bottles into it. Dillon watched in amusement as the boy shook it around, occasionally flipping it into the air and deftly catching it. Flynn sat down next to Scott, watching the show in part fascination, part exasperation. "Is it necessary to do that, Ziggy?" he asked.

The Green Ranger smiled widely as he set it down, twisting it back open and straining it into four shot glasses. "Making it a show is half the job, Flynn." he replied, handing out the glasses.

Scott stared at the glass in confusion. "What's this?" he asked, looking back up at Ziggy. Ziggy's smile turned into a smirk as he shared a conspiring glance with Flynn. "Absolut Royalty." he answered. Dillon watched as Ziggy grabbed the last shot glass and threw his head back, drinking the mixed liquid in one gulp. There was a wide smile on his face as he set the glass back down. "Not bad." he whispered.

Dillon turned his head to watch Scott take a tentative sip, then immediately start spluttering. "This is alcohol!" he hissed in surprise.

Ziggy nodded, his hands already working again, spinning bottles around and pouring them smoothly into glasses and shakers. "Yep." he agreed. "Took us forever it get all this in here. Thought we could finally use it cause it's been a very stressful day." he explained.

Scott turned to look at Flynn, "You helped with this?" he asked incredulously. Flynn nodded, spinning the empty shot glass between his fingers. "It was my idea. Once I figured he could play bartender." They watched as a thoughtful look crossed his face before he turned to look at Ziggy. "Zig, are you even old enough to drink?" he asked.

All that got him was an amused glance as Ziggy dropped a piece of red apple into the martini glass he had in front of him, the glass fogged from the chill of the drink. "Legally? No, not really." He answered, sipping at the drink he'd made. He smiled approvingly as he did so.

Scott groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I can't believe we're doing this. We're drinking alcohol, which is being served to us by an under-aged bartender." he bemoaned. Ziggy pouted slightly. "Only by about three months. Then I'll be 21." he said, sounding irritated.

Dillon smirked at him. "What's the matter, Scott? Afraid to break the rules, perfect Red Ranger?" He challenged. He gave the full shot glass Ziggy had placed before him a considering glance than copied his friend's actions, feeling the drink burn a warm path down his throat. He set the glass down and nodded at his Friend. "That's not bad, Ziggy."

Ziggy gave him a wide smile while Scott groaned again. As one the three of them turned to look at Scott until finally he caved and drank what was in the glass. Ziggy grinned widely at that and asked him, "Any particular requests?"

Flynn looked over at him. "What can you make?" he asked. Ziggy's smile turned smug as he pulled another glass towards him and took out a lighter. "Anything you can think of." he answered, flipping the lighter around in his hands.

And if that didn't sound like a challenge Dillon didn't know what did.

---

Nearly three hours later and Dillon had finally passed from just buzzed to drunk. Not really drunk, just drunk. And, thankfully, no where near Flynn's level of drunk. He heard Ziggy burst into giggles next to him, felt his body shake with laughter next to him. He glanced at the boy next to him and smiled slightly. Ziggy's pupils were dilated and there were the beginnings of a flush on his cheeks but other than that he was probably the most sober one out of all of them.

He turned his eyes back to Flynn and shook his head when he saw both him and Scott shoot back another shot of- what had Ziggy called it?- a Purple Heart? Or maybe a Purple Velvet? Either one, they were both completely trashed. He said so, feeling Ziggy burst out in laughter again.

Ziggy slumped against him slightly, making him look down at him. Ziggy glanced up at him, his eyes shining from his flushed face. "Hey, Dillon." he whispered. "You having fun?" he asked.

Dillon nodded, staring at the boy next to him. That wave of want swept through him again, and he almost gave in. It would be so easy to just lean down and catch those lips... One of his hands came up before he could stop it, brushing Ziggy's hair out of his face tenderly. Ziggy's eyes fluttered in response to the feather-light brush of his fingers, his breath seeming to escape him. "Dillon..."

Dillon found himself leaning down, closing the distance between them. He paused just a few inches shy of Ziggy's lips, feeling their breaths mingling together. Just as he moved to close that little distance, Scott let out a loud laugh, causing them to jerk apart. Dillon sighed when Ziggy pulled nearly completely away from him and turned a glare towards the two men sitting near him. "Alright. I think that's enough for both of you." he said, taking Flynn's glass away when he went to drink it. The Blue Ranger was so drunk he continued to blink at his hand as it grasped nothing for a minute than looked up at him.

"Wha? Dillon!" Flynn whined, reaching for it. Dillon shook his head, placing the drink down out of Flynn's reach, and ushered them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When he came back down Ziggy was bustling around the kitchen, trying to clean up. "I can't wait for the morning." Ziggy said, and Dillon wondered how he knew he'd come back. "Those two are going to be so hung over. I can't wait to see Doctor K's expression when she realizes why their so sick." Ziggy continued, laughing.

He smiled and started gathering the shot glasses together. "You know, they are going to hate us in the morning when they realize we didn't get drunk enough to get a hang over." he said, enjoying Ziggy's laugh. Ziggy nodded as he accepted the glasses from him. "Oh yeah, I know. I still can't wait to do this again."

Dillon shook his head in fond amusement and helped finish cleaning up. When that was done he turned back towards Ziggy and watched as he stretched. As he did, his shirt came up and revealed the smooth skin framing his hip bones. Dillon found his eyes locked on the pale expanse of skin and was unable to look away. The alcohol was impeding his mind just enough so that he didn't think before he reached forward, sliding his fingers across the exposed skin.

Ziggy shivered sat the touch, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Dillon...?" he asked, his voice a breathy whisper. Dillon looked down at him, meeting the dark brown eyes. This time he didn't hesitate when he leaned down, catching Ziggy's lips with his own. Ziggy remained still for a moment before he melted into the kiss with a moan. The hand resting in the soft curve of Ziggy's hip shifted around to settle in the small of his back, the other hand reaching up to thread itself through his tussled hair.

His tongue darted forward to play with Ziggy's lips until they parted for him; Ziggy letting out another breathy moan. Dillon shifted, his tongue exploring every crevice off Ziggy's mouth and pulling the younger man even closer to him until almost every part of their bodies were touching.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. "Dillon...Wha-What was that?" Ziggy panted, his voice slightly lower than normal. Dillon shivered at the tone, removing his hand from Ziggy's hair and trailing it down Ziggy's back. "I've been thinking all night...you look absolutely gorgeous." He told him, watching as Ziggy's blush brightened.

"D-Dillon." Ziggy breathed, his voice catching slightly when Dillon lowered his head to suck at the skin of his neck. "You're drunk, Dillon." He pointed out. Dillon paused slightly in thought then nodded against Ziggy's neck. "Yeah, I am." he agreed. "But I've wanted to do this since I first saw you."

Ziggy shivered then collapsed against Dillon. "Kiss me Dillon." he pleaded, looking up at Dillon wide, pleading eyes. And how was he supposed to say no to that? He groaned in to Ziggy's mouth as they kissed, his hands having a mind of their own as the traveled over the curves of Ziggy's body. The Green Ranger pressed closer, a whimper slipping out. All Dillon could feel was Ziggy and fire and all he could think was that he wasn't close enough to the beautiful boy in his arms. Before he realized it, one of hands came around Ziggy's body to the front and was slowly unzipping his vest. Once that was done both of his hands came up and brushed it off his shoulders.

Ziggy pulled back, panting harshly. "We should probably go upstairs." He suggested, his eyes nearly black, his cheeks flushed, and his voice several octives lower than it usually was. Dillon nodded, nuzzling into the side of Ziggy's neck and carefully guiding him towards the stairs.

---

When Dillon came to the next morning, it was to too much light, a slight headache, and the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Ziggy, completely naked, spread out across his bed with a peaceful expression on his face. Dillon smiled, propping himself up on his elbows so he could stare down at him. Ziggy's hair was a mess, there were faint hickeys all along his neck and even a few on his chest, and his skin seemed to glow against his black sheets.

He gently combed his fingers through the tussled hair, his eyes locked on Ziggy's face. He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Ziggy's forehead in affection. When he pulled back, Ziggy groaned softly and his eyes slowly flickered open. His dark brown eyes looked up at him and the boy smiled. "Well, this is a very nice way to wake up." Ziggy whispered.

Dillon smiled back at him, his other hand starting to trace patterns across Ziggy's chest. Ziggy giggled, recoiling from his touch. "That tickles." He breathed softly. Dillon's smile widened slightly and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ziggy's lips. When he pulled back, he looked the boy dead in the eyes and repeated what he had whispered just before they had drifted off to sleep last night. "I love you Ziggy Grover."

Ziggy's smile was soft and loving as he replied. "And I you, Dillon."


End file.
